Gondor Archer
Gondor Archers are similar to Gondor soldiers, except that instead of using a sword or other melee weapon, they use a bow and arrows. Just like all Gondor Soldiers, they will attack evil creatures on sight, and can drop some of their worn equipment on occasion. Spawning Gondor archers can spawn anywhere Gondor soldiers spawn, however they are slightly rarer. They cannot spawn mounted as of Public Beta 28. Behaviour Like most ranged units in the mod, Gondor archers will see foes from up to 16 blocks away, and they will walk to within 10 blocks of the offending player or NPC and start shooting at it. As with most of the mod's NPC's that use bows, they will carry their bows by their sides when idle, and raise them into a firing position when provoked. Drops Evil players may kill Gondorians to acquire bones. The Men may also rarely drop their equipped armour or weapons. Hiring You can hire these units for a price of 50 silver coins from a Gondorian captain in a Gondor fortress, provided your alignment is at least 300 with Gondor. Gondor archers are relatively cheap and require less alignment than Galadhrim Elf warriors, but they still have a powerful ranged attack, making them a good choice for good players early on in the game. Additionally, unlike the aforementioned Elven warriors, they don't require a pledge to Gondor to hire. Speechbank Friendly *I long to see a king on the throne of Gondor again. *It is a shame that you could not have come to Gondor in happier days, username. *I hope to see the glory of Gondor restored someday. *I am a knight of Gondor. *Gondor is not as great as it once was. *These are dark times. A great power is rising in the East. *We are truth-speakers, we men of Gondor. *Welcome to Gondor. *Welcome to Gondor, username. *Welcome, username. What business brings you to Gondor? Hostile *For Gondor! *No pity for the foes of Gondor! *This is a fell hour for Gondor indeed! *Sons of Gondor! Hold your ground! *By the White Tree, I will see you slain! *You are an enemy of the throne of Gondor, username! *Your death shall be swift, username! *I swear to Gondor that your death shall be swift! *Enemies have entered Gondor! *You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor! Hired *You are a true friend of Gondor, username. *The foes of Gondor shall fall before us! *I fight for Gondor, username. *Today, we fight! For Gondor! *For Gondor! *May our deeds restore Gondor to its former glory! *Our enemies are right to fear the might of Gondor, username! File:Gondor Archer New.png|A Gondor Archer, ready for combat File:Gondor_Archer.png|The appearance of Gondor Archers before B21 Trivia *Prior to Beta 28, Gondor Archers could spawn mounted on a horse. They cost 70 coins and 300 alignment to hire. History * : Added Gondor Archers to the mod. * : Gondor Archers can now ride horses. * : Gondor Archers now carry a shield on their back. * : Gondor Archers now use a Gondorian Bow in combat. * : Gondor Archers can no longer ride horses. Category:NPC Category:Gondor Category:Mobs Category:Men Category:Hirable Category:Good Category:Dúnedain Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Environment Category:Archers